


Your Voice Scorches Me

by werewolfsaz



Series: Pen Pals [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Semi Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd found the perfect secluded place and just in time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Voice Scorches Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little snippet between video sex sessions ;-)  
> Comments inspire me so leave as many as you like  
> Enjoy

Danny had just finished his daily yoga routine when his cell rang. He hoped it wasn't work, he was looking forward to the first day off he'd had in two weeks. Snatching his phone up he was surprised to see Steve's number on the screen.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey babe," Steve replied. His voice was low, like he was trying to keep quiet. "How are you?"  
"I'm alright, better now I can hear your voice." Danny blushed, embarrassed he'd just blurted that out.  
"It's great to hear you too. I wanted to call and see how your doing. Plus, I kind of missed your voice."  
Danny grinned as he stretched out on the couch.  
"Yeah? Nice to know it's not just me. How are things on ship? Bet your bored."  
"Nah, I have loads to do. And I have your video to keep me company when I'm on down time. Jesus, Danny, how did you get so hot?" Steve slid down the wall of the supply hold, images of the blond's body writhing on his computer screen filling his head.  
"It's a talent," Danny chuckled. "And it's not just my body thats hot."  
"Oh?" Steve's breathed, heat already flooding him at the dark promise in Danny's voice.  
"Do you know what I want to do to you when you get here? I want to peel your clothes off, one piece at a time, kissing every inch of exposed skin. Then I want to take you to the shower and wash every bit of you, my fingers massageing your tight muscles. I want to kiss all down your spine while my hands roam over your chest and stomach. I'll play with your nipples, flicking and tickling them until they're hard. I want to push you forward, sink to my knees and rub my fingers over your tight hole gently."  
Steve groaned, flicking open the fly on his combats, easing the pressure on his rapidly hardening cock. Danny's voice was low, seductive and Steve was helpless to resist the images in his mind.  
"I want to spread those firm ass cheeks of yours and slide my tongue into you while I use one hand to play with your balls." Danny moaned as he slid his hand down his hard cock. He could see Steve in his mind's eye, water pouring down his sculpted body, groans and breathy whimpers falling from his lush lips.  
"Wh...what else?" Steve gasped, gripping his erection, pumping it slowly. He listened intently to Danny's moans, glad that the blond was enjoying this as much as he was.  
"I want to thrust my tongue deep into you, maybe work a finger in there too, find your prostate and press hard against it."  
Steve's ass clenched at the thought, a deep rumble pouring from his throat as his dick swelled even more.   
"Then I want to stand up, making sure I'm pressed right against you so you can feel my hot, hard, massive cock drag over your skin. I'm going to thrust into with no warning, just dive right in to your tight ass, make you take it all." Danny was panting hard now, hand a blur as it worked his slick erection, his orgasm sparking down his spine like lightening.   
"Oh God... Danny... I'm so close..." Steve gasped, hips thrusting up as he fucked his own hand.  
"I want to fuck you so hard and fast that you forget everything, even your own name. I want to hear you cum. Fuck, say my name, Steve, say it!" Danny ordered, orgasm building almost painfully. The dark timber in the blond's voice was all it took for the SEAL's pleasure to roar out of him.  
"Danny!" he cried, cum splashing over his hand, underwear and combats. At the sound of his lover's release, Danny's own orgasm rushed from his, covering his hand, stomach and chest. They lay there, panting together down the line.  
"That was..." Steve gasped.  
"Oh yeah," Danny chuckled.  
"I might have a surprise for you tomorrow," Steve promised suddenly.  
"I can't wait," Danny grinned.


End file.
